


Kirferyan Rambles On Like An Idiot

by Kirferyan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Basically just a place where I rant without thinking when I'm tired, Gen, It's not a fanfic, Like my fanfics or some other bs, So basically we getting so much content here bois, Sporadic Updates, just me talking about shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirferyan/pseuds/Kirferyan
Summary: I wanted to talk about shit, and didn't want to bloat the notes at the end of the fanfic, so I am putting all of that shit here.
Kudos: 1





	1. YSN Origin and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever was browsing the tag for any of the characters listed an clicked hoping for a fanfic, this is not it. If you want, you can check out my ACTUAL fic, You Said Never: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450568/chapters/72343332   
> I go into INSTENSE detail about it here, so if you don't want to be spoiled read it first.   
> I repeat, there is no story here. Just me talking about shit without any concrete reason because I am bored.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to bloat the notes of my fic, so I made a whole new work just for my rantings! No one cares, but fuck you guys I'll do it anyway.

As I have said before, YSN is being posted in the format it currently is in to partly better my writing skills. However, the other half of it, to see ideas I have for characters pan out in a public environment, is what I want to talk about today. 

Now, if you are somewhat familiar with AO3 user HunterofComedy, you can guess where the name of the fic came from. If we're being honest here, he's one of my main inspirations for this particular story. I simply loved how he explored the characters of Leon, Sayaka, Mukuro, Mondo, and most of the others who died early on, as well as expanding or playing with characters like Yasuhiro and Hina. And this is coming from the President of the Hiro is a tiny lil Bitch Club. He honestly did a great job, and truly made me wonder how some of these characters may have turned out if they survived the OG Killing Game. 

Now, one of my first ideas was for one of the characters whose potential I think was wasted: Taka. I was VERY pissed off when he was killed, and how they didn't follow up his depression with a realistic reaction or progress, instead... creating Kiyondo Ishida. I fucking hate Kiyondo. And, when I saw Hunter's take on Taka, I thought that, while it WAS a great arc for the character, I feel like it only works when Mondo survives, and I thought it would be interesting to explore what would have happened within the Killing Game if Taka had survived instead of Hiro. It wasn't even a question of who I would trade for Taka. In my mental version of the Rewritten Killing Game, I try to make Hiro more sympathetic, Celeste more cunning, and Taka more fucking respected by the story. 

Now, if you have read my story you probably know that this specific edition of events is considered canon within it. It's because of not only decisions within the story, but also because I just REALLY wanted to have more Taka. He's funny and ridiculous, but his behavior is actually explained and explored in an intelligent manner. Unlike Hiro. Man, fuck Hiro.

Anyways, after that I read a story about Makoto and Kyoko being a married couple with them issues like miscarriages and parenting and Kyoko's Grandpappy (do not remember the name, but it was amazing) and I got the sudden idea of "hey, what if Sayaka reacted to the life the survivors, specifically Makoto and Kyoko, lived after DR3?" And then I thought I should write it. Also, I stapled it onto the Taka Survives Bitchvoiyant Dies-Verse. And I got to work.

I started writing about this around the end of 2020. It took me around until at around 1 AM of February 15th, which was when I posted it onto this site. I think that it took me so long because I was **dead seat** on making it perfect in the first draft, a habit I have mostly gotten rid of after the first chapter. The basic idea I had for it was 1. Kyoko and Hina being besties 2. Kyoko has several internal monologues about her life and Hina and 3. Boom Sayaka is alive now. 

The first part went on pretty smoothly. Just a couple of attempts at humor (Donut jokes consisting of 99% of said attempts) and a bit of small talk that established Taka surviving (pog). Second bit was, personally, the hardest. The bit about why Kyoko just listened to Hina ramble was meant to not only establish their friendship for Chapter 2 and future chapters. It went through a bit of workshopping, but in the end I think I portrayed how Kyoko would think about her friendship and the meetings accurately. The next bit about the empty streets was mostly about establishing a couple of things about Kyoko for future chapters, as well as talking about the current state of the world after the events of DR3 have passed by. 

Then there was the third bit. That was objectively the most fun to write. Making up the reasoning Kyoko would have in a situation like the one presented was tons of fun, and it really helped me lay the groundwork for the version of her character I want to portray in this story. Then there was the whole Sayaka reveal. Hoo boy, that was so great to write. The whole build up to revealing who the girl was, and what would make someone like Kyoko Kirigiri speechless was just a BLAST. While I do believe that her composure and theories might seem like betrayal to what the first chapter ended on, I **am** going to expand upon it in future chapters, both when I return to her POV and while outside of it.

This chapter took the slightest bit of browsing. I had to look at some images of Sayaka to get the description right (wanted to be completely sure I didn't get anything wrong) and some investigation into how much time passed between the First Year of Class 78 and the end of DR3, to get the exact date of the story (I might explain the timeline later if I get the energy).

Anyway, that's about all the history behind this, at least that I am willing to share right now. I will definitely delve into the other chapters, as well as other topics related to the fic. It's definitely a bit unorganized, but this is mostly for getting a couple of thoughts out of my head. A therapy of sorts. Updates will probably irregular, considering I do this to take a breather from the story, and life in general. Well then, pop off and stay safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, if you have (somehow) stumbled onto this fanfic with no idea of what I'm talking about, here are some links I'll update as the work goes on.  
> You Said Never (Fanfiction I talk about here): https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450568/chapters/72343332  
> Best Game of all Time DONT FUCKING @ ME: https://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/


	2. YSN Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 insight. POG POG POG POG DAB DAB DAB DAB DAB

Hullo my beautiful children. That's right. I have legally taken full custody of everyone who has ever read this. Fuck your parents. Unless you're an orphan. In which case, 1. HA and 2. You should be thankful I'm adopting your ugly undesirable ass. I'm not picky. Clearly, I mean LOOK AT YOU.

Where was I. Oh right! Hello! I am here with the thing that is cool where I tell you all about the process. This time we are covering Chapter 2. The first Hina chapter. Hooray!

Okay, so I after I finished the Final Draft and published it on this site, I went to sleep (mind you it was like 2 AM I was TIRED). Then, when I woke up, I immediately started brainstorming the second chapter. Something I mentioned in detail is that I decided to set up a schedule for this series in order to get better at writing in pace, responsibility and urgency, as well as test and surpass my limits in how much I could write in one day, which I reached while writing Chapter 4 while at a Nickelodeon Theme Park in New Jersey, that record being 3000 words. If you're wondering how I did it, I will probably go more in depth into it when I discuss Chapter 4. In the meanwhile, back to the process itself.

Now, as you know, Chapter 1 took me a month and a half. While that can (obviously) be attributed to a lack of schedule and the fact I was just starting vacation and spent most of my time slacking off, because online school sucked the literal soul out of me, I do believe it was also partly a lack of direction. This story was still very much in its baby stage, and I was still figuring out most of the characters. These two factors combined were not a very healthy mix for the story. However, by the time I got to a point I thought uploading the story would be a good idea, I had a basic mental outline of several character arcs as well as the general direction of the plot. Now that I had that, all I knew I needed to do is push myself slightly out of my comfort zone and put myself to work, and that I did. The 17th of February, once I had a good idea of how to portray Hina and how I wanted a story to go, I started work. While I did only 500 words that day, it slowly got bigger and bigger in number of daily words until I finally arrived at the 4500~ words in the first draft by the 20th of February.

Now, I dunno if you've noticed, but I had basically one day left to get the final draft (a rewrite of the whole chapter with some big changes) and that ain't a lot of time. And you'd be right. I was flying in a plane during the first half of the day, and was riding on three hours of sleep, so my productivity was SHIT that day, and I only had like seven hours of sunlight left to transform this document into the best it could be. Thankfully enough, I had already transcribed and transformed 1200 words the day before, so the load on my barely awake and now headache-having (due to the height of Mexico City) ass was slightly lighter. And, a couple of pills and Captain Puffy streams on the background to distract me from my desire to collapse into the REALLY comfy hotel bed with four pillows, I got it done, this time ACTUALLY on a Sunday! Hooray! If you're wondering, yes I was a bit hard on myself. But this is something I enjoy doing, and something I know I need to do in order to become a more disciplined person, something I have had PLENTY of trouble with in the past. And in case you are wondering, it felt amazing to know I had beaten the odds and it felt even BETTER to sink into that bed and snore like there was no tomorrow. MAN was that hotel be nice. I kinda miss it. 

Now in the general direction. What I wanted to include in this chapter from the very beginning were the following: Hina's reaction and introspection about how Kyoko was feeling, Makoto's reaction, a bit of discussion about what happened, and the rest of Class 78 (and my girl Komaru, because she needs to know because IT IS VERY PLOT RELEVANT THAT SHE IS INVOLVED (and also I adore that woman she's great)) gets wind of the situation. So, let's start with Hina's thought process. 

While this was most prevalently put effort into at the beginning of the Chapter, it was a trend throughout the Chapter to explain her unusually serious demeanor through what was established at the beginning. Hina was a character that I believe peaked at DR:THH. Her character arc there is one I believe people don't acknowledge as much as they should, and one that is very well set up, executed, and has very amazing payoff by the end. Then there is her appearance in DR3. I do not believe she needed to have any actual arc throughout this, and was actually pretty nice as a supporting character, but I will not lie and say that I think that she was as good in the anime as she was in the first game. 

And where am I headed with this? How I will portray Hina in my story. I want her to work both as a support character AND a main focus at the same time, and I did that mainly through the medium of introspection. While Hina is quite a dummy, let's be honest here, I do not think she has no self awareness or emotional intelligence. I believe that, while she did not have much of it in DR:THH, she would have developed it slowly over years of working in the Future Foundation alongside people like Kyoko, Byakuya and Taka. That is what I try to channel in her chapter. She is completely unaware of what's happening (she's Asahina Aoi, why would she be aware of anything that requires slightly deep thought) but she is very aware of Kyoko being conflicted and nervous over the situation, briefly actually overwhelmed, and Makoto being **quite constantly VERY overwhelmed** by everything, and so she decides to help in a more emotional way: refraining from being too openly panicked by the situation, asking questions in a more orderly manner, trying not to engage in banter with Taka when he starts going off, the works. Of course, Hina will be Hina, and I will get a bit sillier and Hina-er as the story goes on, but I believe that this was a proper attitude towards a situation as tense as this for a character like her, and, while it **was** a bit stressful to write a character so seriously without any large amount of analysis or too much complex language (in order to stay true to her character's vocabulary), I know it was necessary, and I know that the fun part of writing our favorite donut girl, her wacky hijinks, will return once the situation calms down. Or **if** it calms down. ;)

Evil treatment of my (small) audience aside, we now arrive at point two: Makoto's reaction. Now, why you might be VERY curious about why our favorite hope boy (suck it Nagito) reacted so uncharacteristically, and trust me, I am still not completely happy with how I portrayed it, I sadly cannot speak much of it without spoiling the a significant amount of his development. All I can tell you is that this is **most definitely** leading up to something, as those who've read Chapters 3 and 4 can attest to. 

Then there is the discussion. Now, as you are all probably aware that there is a lot of stuff that has happened in the DR Universe. I have personally tried my best to adapt to the crazy, suspension of disbelief-filled world that Kodaka, AKA Lucifer, has pulled out of his magnificent asshole. I immediately regret saying that. Anyway, this discussion is mostly both set up for the reunion of Class 78th and set up for several theories about what happened so we can get somewhere with or thinking. Now, while I am aware that the theories would be stupid normally, I DO believe this would be something that would be unironically considered possible within the DR Universe, especially after such a... weird situation. The 'Imposter' and 'Fake Death' theories, while stupidly implausible, are the ones I found the most likely starting point in the mystery-solving brainstorm the students (mainly Kyoko) were bound to have. Whether these contain some amount of truth, we will have to see. In a VERY long time, trust me fellas, by the end of this shit there will be MINIMUM 200 chapters. Dear God, what did I sign up to?

The second half of the discussion, setting up the meeting, was a bit tricky. I wanted to find a natural way for the other members to be brought up, and a reason to bring in not only Byakuya, the useful and resourceful once, but also Taka, Toko and Komaru into the story. Now, I believe that Byakuya getting involved would have happened eventually, and him being brought in for help if the 'Fake Death' theory turned out to be true in some capacity to help with expenses sounded like valid reasoning. Including Taka and Toko was easy enough as well, the 'Fake Death' theory lending itself once again at giving these characters plot relevance. Finally, there is the matter of excluding the Future Foundation, which turned out the easiest of them all. The excuse of not having to do any extra paperwork in detective work, and making the investigation faster. This was an easy decision to make if we are being honest. There wouldn't be any random side characters getting involved, and we can focus on a smaller scale of storytelling for the moment. Now, while I am aware that Class 78th were still members of the Foundation when rebuilding Hope's Peak, in this universe (where the inauguration of Hope's Peak #2 happened approximately two and a half years beforehand) there has been a considerable amount of separation between FF and Hope's Peak, going from being part of the same organization to being more alike to a close partnership. I'd go on more about this, but it'll get explained later down the line, so I won't bother. 

Finally, the reunion of Class 78th. This was easier to write than the rest of the chapter. Byakuya was really fun to write, Taka was fun, Komaru being awkward will always be my spirit animal and therefore easy to put into words, and TOKO. Just Toko, man. The only thing I genuinely hate about this chapter was not getting in more of Toko and her antics, mainly because of pacing and partly because Byakuya would NEVER allow Toko to talk for too long. But TRUST ME FOLKS. WE SHALL GET MORE OF OUR BEAUTIFUL TSUNDERE HORNDOG. JUST YOU WAIT. She is too much fun NOT to get more of her in the story. 

Now, in what refers to the chapter and **research,** surprisingly, there was almost none of it. The only thing I did was look up the specifics of who had their memories to get the excuse of why to bring in Toko specifically to look more natural. AND, while SDR2 DOES say that Class 78th got back their memories, it doesn't get too specific, leaving me some room to... mess with canon a bit. Namely, make it so the students only get brief, tiny memories of some moments instead of their full set of memories because of the imperfections in FF technology compared to Yasuke's tech. Flimsy excuse? Maybe. Fuck you all, this is now fanfic canon. Because I can.

And because I can't think of anything more, we are ending this edition of 'ya boi saying whatever comes out of his ass'! Please like, share and subscribe or whatever the fuck you did in this site to support me. Give me those fake internet points. I need 'em. please please please. Gib me attention. 

And after you've given me the attention I need to keep my fragile ego afloat in this sea of lies and hate known as the Internet, I would like to say goodbye to you all! Pop off and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, if you have (somehow) stumbled onto this fanfic with no idea of what I'm talking about, here are some links I'll update as the work goes on.  
> You Said Never (Fanfiction I talk about here): https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450568/chapters/72343332  
> Best Game of all Time DONT FUCKING @ ME: https://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/


End file.
